


A Proper Doctor

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Doctor Who: Don't say I never gave you anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Doctor

“Come on, Rose, we’re here!” The Doctor rapped loudly on her bedroom door as he bounced on the balls of his feet, face eager. When his summons were met, not with an equally excited blonde, but a low, pained groan, the Doctor blinked, then stilled. 

“Rose? You alright?” The Doctor scratched at his short hair in confusion. There was no way she was injured, he had made sure to check last night when they returned before she went to her room. And yet, now, she sounded like she was in pain.

The Doctor hesitated, but when he received no answer, he slowly opened the door of the darkened room, only to be met with another low groan. 

“Light hurts,” Rose whispered from the bed, where she had her head buried in the pillows and sheets. The Doctor glanced up at the hallway light, then slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Slowly, quietly, he made his way over to the bed.

“Rose?” The girl on the bed shifted, covering her ears with her hands. 

“Everything hurts, Doctor.” The Doctor bit his lip as he realized that she probably had a migraine, those utterly human pieces of hell, and everything he did was just making it worse. After a moment, he stepped closer, knelt by the bed, and pulled the sonic from within his leather jacket.

He fiddled with the catch on it, till the tip glowed blue and a high-pitched squeal filled the room. He shook it, and the resonance rose until even the Doctor with his Time Lord ears could no longer hear anything. 

Another moment’s hesitation, then he set the sonic beside the shadow of Rose’s head on the bed and tiptoed out.

***

Three hours later, Rose made her way into the console room where the Doctor stood fiddling with the wiring of the TARDIS, sonic held aloft. “What did you do?” she asked, eyes wide in astonishment. “I’ve never had a migraine go away that quickly before.” 

Embarrassed, the Doctor looked up and smiled at her. “Have those often, do you? Never mind, keep it. Just press the top to turn it on to that setting again, should work like a charm. High-pitch frequency, high enough you won’t notice it and strong enough to soothe the worst headache.”

He cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the monitor, fiddling with a button to change the static filling the screen. When Rose turned the sonic over nervously in her hands, then opened her mouth to object that she couldn’t possibly keep it, he held up one finger and smiled.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically written at night, but close enough.


End file.
